In recent years, peripheral-device control systems in which peripheral devices are connected to an information processing apparatus by utilizing various types of interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB), Ethernet (registered trademark), and a wireless local area network (LAN) have been effectively used in various forms at home and office. Examples of a peripheral device include a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, a digital camera, a device having a multiple function of a printer, a facsimile machine, a scanner, and a digital camera, and so forth.
A device management application that manages peripheral devices exists as an example of a peripheral-device control system. By utilizing the device management application, a setting of a device or device driver can be changed, and an operation state of a device can be monitored.
Furthermore, when a printer is provided as an example of a peripheral device, an application that can print an image or document can be activated from the device management application. Additionally, when a scanner is provided as an example of a peripheral device, an application that can read an image or document can also be activated from the device management application.
As the Internet becomes widespread, an information processing apparatus and peripheral devices are connected to the Internet, and various types of online services utilizing the Internet are also provided. For example, a user can obtain, using the device management application, a link to an online service that is associated with a device.
Here, a multifunction printer in which a printer, a facsimile (FAX) machine, a scanner, and a storage device are mounted (hereinafter, referred to as an “MFP” in some cases) is provided as an example of a peripheral device. Both a driver that controls a printer function and a driver that controls a FAX function are printer class drivers, and are installed in an information processing apparatus as different drivers. As a result, a printer icon representing the printer (the driver for the printer function) and a FAX icon representing the FAX (the driver for the FAX function) are displayed as icons having different names on a printer queue. Accordingly, a device management application for the MFP needs to appropriately manage the two drivers. However, control of determining which priority is to be assigned to which driver or the like is not appropriately performed, and priorities of the drivers are simply determined in accordance with an order of installation of the drivers or the like. Moreover, a device name that is to be displayed in a device name display part of the device management application is not appropriately determined. Thus, a device name that is to be displayed in the device name display part is simply determined in accordance with an order of installation of the drivers or the like, and the device name is displayed.
As an example of the related art, a technique such as a technique disclosed in PTL exists.